federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Lauren al-Khalid nee Una
Lauren al-Khalid nee Una is the ex-model turned fashion photographer. Having had her ups and down as a teen model, after a bogus agent and being diagnosed with a learning disability, Lauren applied herself more with the help of friends and family before marrying and starting a family on Earth. Background Information Always having a bad relationship with her father after he blamed her for her own victimization as a teenager, Lauren was never close. After he was murdered by Zuri Dorr, Lauren was upset more because she would never have a chance to make things right with her Dad than that he died. Lauren is close enough with her mother, especially after Lauren became a mother herself. She has some contact with Una's new host Sendra Mysen-Una. In 2401, her mother married Chiaro Dhow. Personal Life Siomane Terin (2398-2400): Meeting in highschool they were drawn to each other almost right away. Terin's best friend, Hapto Micha, however, had less than noble ideas about Lauren causing a rift in the friendship. Soon enough, Terin and his family started to support Lauren more and more until his father, Polren, realized Lauren had an undiagnosed learning disability. With the help of the Siomane's, Lauren was able to flurish and get over the drama/stigma of her less than successful modelling career. Finally in 2398, Terin proposed to Lauren and they made plans on getting married once both of them have an established career or finish school. There first meeting was post 8556. In 2400, Lauren started to have doubts about her relationship and in June she broke off the engagement. Silas Panagiotakis (2400-2401): Silas met Lauren when he was first her counsellor. Just before breaking up with Mylee, he realized several things about Lauren and the woman he wanted to truly be with. Making out before everything was official, they were not intimate until he was a single man. They continued their sexual relationship until Lauren's twin Luke walked in on them. Silas finally confessed to Mylee about his relationship in hopes of keeping doors open with his ex-fiances sister. Developing an interesting relationship with Katriona, through Silas, Lauren has realized she is bisexual. Current Spouse(s) Zahir al-Khalid Lauren met her husband, Zahir al-Khalid, after the Admiral hired her as a nanny. When they became physically intimate Lauren accidentally got pregnant. Later Zahir was shocked and wished to make things official since she was having his son. Already possessing affection for her and wishing to make this legit, they had a shot gun wedding on and are continue to build their relationship. Katriona Dhaja Lauren met co-wife, Katriona Dhaja, after the woman became engaged to her brother Benjamin. The two soon found a lot in common and started up a sexual relationship. Lauren suggested that she marry Zahir since his religion allows for polygamy. After waiting some time to see if it was the right decision she was married. Children Lauren has four children with Zahir al-Khalid named Ilias al-Khalid, Dorian al-Khalid, Dhalia al-Khalid and Iain al-Khalid. Please see the links for more information. Lauren is the step-mother to three children from Zahir's previous marriage including Shahrazad al-Khalid, Darya al-Khalid and Ziba al-Khalid. She is a co-mother to a child between Zahir and Katriona al-Khalid named Bashir al-Khalid. Education and Career Because of Lauren's modelling, she was often homeschool or had tutors for much of her teenage life. Going to school with an undiagnosed learning disability, Dyscalculia, she often found it unpleasant as many focused on the math and sciences. Feeling discouraged, she would often skip school or resort to disruptive behaviour. Once diagnosed, she was able to concentrate on what she did know, languages/arts, and get extra help when needed. Lauren graduated highschool in 2399 and enrolled at the University of Bajor for a Bachelor of Fine Arts degree in photography. After becoming a mother and moving to Earth she is now finishing her degree at the University of Sydney, Australia and graduated in 2403. Lauren, with her vast knowledge about fashion and modelling hopes to get into a career of fashion photography. Modelling Starting to model as a young girl, Lauren was always in the top fashion magazine for children's clothes and then pre-teens. Soon enough, she got herself an agent by the name of Winston Meador. With the help of Noah Fukushima, Winston was able to run an illegal practice for underage models, getting them into more prestigious shoots if they were to do him favours. For Lauren, this included nude photoshoots, sexual favours and eventually the participation in a porn holovideo by the name of Trillhole 2: Spotted Dick. Eventually, Lauren's collaboration in the industry was discovered, ruining her modelling career, while Winston/Noah were apprehended eventually. Winston was charged and incarcerated for child pornography and statutory rape. 1 Lauren al-Khalid nee Una Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Romulan Category:Trill Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:Second Generation Category:April Category:2381 Category:All Characters